Naruto Of The Hoard
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: Abandoned at birth and left to die, Naruto is found by the Locust and trained under Queen Myrrah and her generals. Years Later he emerges from the Hollow with the entire Hoard at his back and nothing will stop him from having his vengeance. Semi-Evil Naruto. Mother Like Myrrah. Alive RAAM,Skorge and Karn. LOT of charicter death, harem.
1. Heir In The Deep

Naruto of the Hoard.

_This is the ONLY time I am saying this so you better fucking remember it; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/GEARS OF WAR!_

Konoha, also known as the village hidden in the leaves was on fire. Literally on fire; Bodies of the dead were scattered throughout the city limits and its outskirts. Those among the living were in a state of panic and were fearful for their lives.

The Night was October 10, 16 B.E. One that shall forever live in infamy for generations to come. On this night, the Fox Demon Kurama attacked and nearly destroyed the hidden village or at least that's what the official statement was but what happed does not matter but what followed.

On this night the fourth Hokage gave his soul to the Shinigami to seal the demon in a baby boy; his son nonetheless. The boy now without parents, was taken by the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to what remained of the village council to be judged for something that was not his fault.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi yelled at the top of his lungs into the room, effectively shutting them up.

"Hokage-sama, what is out course of action? We cannot let the neighborhood nations know of our weakened state, less they mount an attack." Chozjiro akimichi, head of his clan stated desperately.

"There are many things that must be done in order to salvage what peace there can be but to a graver matter of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the yellow flash and new container of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said to them holding up the small baby. Many of the councilors sneered and called for the childes blood while some even tried to kill him then and there but were stopped by nearby ANBU.

"Sarutobi the child must be done away with." Donzo stated calmly to his old friend with most of the others agreeing.

"You bastard! He's a pup!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled to the man.

"He is a demon in a baby's skin! Look outside to our beloved village and see what it's capable of." Donzo retorted.

"Even so the call for the child's death is a bit extreme." Shikaku Nara said with a bit of sympathy.

"We do what we must for out village, Is it not wiser….Kinder even to sacrifice one so that tens of thousands may live, Sarutobi?" Danzo stated calmly to his friend who looked torn between decisions.

"But…He is the son of the fourth? Does that mean nothing to you?!" he half-yelled to his former teammate.

"He is also the murder of thousand including his own Mother and Father as well as precious loved ones including you wife sarutobi!" Donzo said to the man who gritted his teeth at the mention of his dead wife. His legs faulted under him, forcing him to sit down and stare at the face of young Naruto.

Donzo walked to his old teammates side and placed a hand on his shoulder "And is is more merciful to end it now. He will not have a life even if he is spared tonight, the masses will make sure of that, and you know I'm right."

Sarutobis tears finally brock free and traveled down his ageing cheeks and onto the face of young Naruto, who began to cry. Donzo slowly plucked the babe from his old friend's hands.

"After tonight my friend, it will be over forever." He said signaling three of his ROOT anbu to take the baby.

"Take the child to the Devils canyon and leave him to the elements." He whispered to the anbu. The devils canyon was a cave entrance four days away, that stretched as far as the eye could see rumored to be the home of demons. The officer nodded and took the babe in his arms then disappeared in a swirl of leafs leaving the charred village.

* * *

**Four days later-Devils Canyon entrance.**

"This is it." The caption said to his team as they walked into the pitch-black cave.

"Now what?" one of them asked.

"We leave the demon and let him rot." The caption said putting the babe down.

"Ok, let's move." He said, motioning his team to turn when shrilling voice stopped them.

"_**Groundwalkers…."**_ It hissed before a reptilian humanoid leaped from the shadows onto the caption. The man tried to reach for a weapon but the creature gripped his wrist and tore his arm completely off then started to beat him with it.

"CAPTION!" his subornments yelled but they to found scaly hands pulling them into the dark abyss, leaving only their screams.

"_**Suffer!"**_ the brute yelled, still beating the man with his own arm until it caved in his skull at which point the drone turned his attention to the sleeping child next to the body. He lifted his boot up in order to crush Naruto's skull but was knocked aside by a _much_ larger creature. This one was at least 9 foot tall, wearing black bulky armor and a snarling expression adorned on his face (YOU FUCKEN KNOW WHO!) RAAM stood over the child as his queen talked to him.

'_RAAM, bring me the child; unharmed. I sense that he is not completely human…'_ the queen ordered him.

RAAM grunted and crouched down to pick up the child then walked deeper into the cave, which gradually turned into the place called the Hollow and in the center was the palace.

* * *

**-Nexus thrown room-**

At the edge of the marble room sat a woman who looked to be in her 50's, she wore an elegant white dress with tentacle like appendages coming out of her back. Her name was Geist Allmother, or more commonly known as Queen Myrrah.

To her right stood a sentinel creature who wore spiky body armor and a helmet with dreadlocks flowing down its side. He welded a staff with duel chainsaws on each end. His name was Skorge, High priest of the Kantus and personal bodyguard of the queen. Besides being the lead religious figure, he is the only known monk who can control the Rift worm deity.

Opposite of him stood a rather skinny creature who wore bulky leather armor and a helmet that covered the top half of his face. His name was General Karn, through he's not much of a fighter he makes up for it in intelligence. He is the queen's master strategist and can control the Shibboleth.

Both stood in attendance when the last of the three came in through the massive doors, making the ground shake slightly. General RAAM approached the queen and kneeled on one knee; placing the sleeping baby at her feet.

The queen kneelt down and picked the babe into her arms and examined it, while doing so she began to smile slightly. Myrrah felt a small pang in her chest as she looked at the babe, a motherly sensation washed over her as her long forgotten human emotions surfaced slightly.

"This child; I sense he is not completely human." She said unwrapping the blanket and revealing a seal on his small stomach. She narrowed her eyes at it when a small amount of demonic chakra leaked out from it and onto the floor. Skorge took it as a threat and readied his staff to slice the infant in half.

"Stop! This is good. The humans have abandoned this child for being different. The same plight as ours. This could be used to our advantage; I sense a powerful malice within him." She mused rocking the babe slightly in her arms then noticing a small note tucked in the blankets. She took it from the cloth and read aloud.

"If you are reading this leave this baby alone, forget about him, and never speak of it again. This child is condemned to die for being the demon kyuubi and shall meet its end. On this day one, Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze is to be put to death. Long live Konoga, village hidden in the leafs." She read before dropping the note on the ground.

"Naruto…so that is your name little one. Skorge, prepare a room for the child and gather all nutrients needed to nurse him. Young Naruto here as found his way home…." The queen ordered her bodyguard who nodded and left to fulfill her request.

"When his body matures enough he will be put to training under you RAAM as well as Karn and Skorge." She said to the giant who nodded.

The heir of the hoard had been born.

* * *

**5 Years later….**

Over the years, Naruto had been put to training under the three Generals. While under RAAM he was taught how to fight and lead forces. Under Skorge he also learned how to fight but use his dexterity and momentum to his advantage while also learning how to extract information by 'Processing' prisoners. Karn had taught him every ounce of knowledge at his disposal including battle tactics. However, his overall training was not complete although it was coming along nicely.

In addition, the queen herself pitched in as well as being a mother to the boy. He also learned how to communicate with his demon much to the pleasure of his queen. She encouraged him to learn all he could from it.

Currently Naruto was reporting to RAAM in the outer hollow for his daily combat session, wearing a locust variant of cloths. The general was currently ordering a unit of Thereon guard.

"RAAM-sensai." Naruto said making the general turned and over shadow his entire body. He nodded and was about to instruct him when several drones came running towards them, screaming with a Berserker hot on their heels. The female Locust turned her attention to RAAM who only glanced at it. The Berserker screamed and charged at them, running full speed. Naruto backed away slightly while his sensei held his ground. When she was close enough RAAM sidestepped, gripping her rock arm and lifting her into the air before slamming her back into the dirt.

Naruto stood with his mouth gaped opened at what he did then notice him staring at him. RAAM then unsheathed his massive knife and threw it at Naruto's feet.

"_**Survive**_**…."** He hissed at him then backed out of the way while the Berserker rose to her feet and noticed Naruto. He quickly picked up the weapon and held it with both of his hands.

The beast let out another scream and ran at Naruto like a speeding train. He stood his ground and waited when she was close then rolled under her with the knife outward; slicing into her rock skin at the leg but not enough to stop it. He regained his footing in time to jump over a other attack, he landed on her back and drove the weapon into her shoulder causing the Berserker to scream in pain then griped young Naruto with her other hand and slammed him into the ground. She then slammed her arms relentless on his chest, caving it in.

RAAM took action and threw the raging beast off him but noticed that he was still alive and healing already. He then turned his attention to the beast with the intent to kill.

"**NO! She's mine…."**Naruto said in a demonic voice. RAAM was surprised not that you could tell. Naruto rose to his feet, his clothes torn and a demonic out line chakra covering his body with a single tail emerging from his back.

The berserker arose on its feet once more and charged at Naruto again. The demon vessel stood there waiting for her. She came upon him and raised her arms to crush him again but could not as his tailed impaled her in the stomach. The demonic chakra was hotter than any fire and melted her stony outside. Naruto tore the tailed out of her then leaped onto her chest and plunged both hands into her shoulders; gripping the joints where they connected to her body, he pulled and tore both of her arms off then kicked off her and threw both arms down charged at her again this time thruster his hand into her chest. He felt her fast beating heart and tore it out. He turned on his heel and used his tail to bisect the creature; effectively killing it.

Naruto grinned holding the heart in one hand and the knife in the other. RAAM aproched the boy, feeling pride in his student. Naruto looked up at his teacher still smiling before he fell forward unconscious RAAM caught him however and took him back to the Nexus.

* * *

**Later that day, Naruto quarters.**

Queen Myrrah looked down at the sleeping Naruto, RAAM beside her standing in attendance.

"He awakened his demon in training today and killed a raging Berserker; Impressive for one so young." She said looking down at him. RAAM could only nod.

"Increase his training regimen." She said walking out of the room with her general following her.

* * *

**-Inside Naruto's Mind-**

The young boy sat cross-legged in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"What happened today Kyuubi?" he asked his demon.

"**You unlocked an early stage of my power that can only arise when your life in threatened. Now that it's activated, your power will increase the more you work on increasing you demonic power." **The fox answered.

"How do I increase it?" he asked.

"**Keep training your body, Mind, and spirit. You sensai's will be more than willing to help and when you sleep I shall bring you here for further torture."** Kyuubi said with a grin although the menschen of so much training made Naruto restless.

"Yes! That way I can make Kaa-san(Mother) proud!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

"**Myrrah allows you to refer to her as such?"** The fox asked.

"In privet but that's ok." Naruto said with a happy tone.

"**And don't forget about your other goal Naruto**." Kyuubi said causing the darker side of the boy to surface.

"_**To burn konoha to the ground…."**_

* * *

**15 Years later-Throun Room.**

It was complete. Naruto Uzumaki's Training was finally complete. Over the years of his hard regiment he developed muscle masses enough so that he stood on pair with RAAM. His hair had grown out to his shoulder, retaining its spikiness and developed a red tint. He stood at 6'6 and was wearing a deep black variant of RAAM's armor without the collar like appended around his upper chest. He and the other generals were currently kneeling in front of their queen who had a smile on her face.

"This is the day, my children. After today the humans will know who the dominate life forms on the planet are. Today we emerge!" she said from her thrown.

"Naruto, arise." She said. Naruto arose and walked in front of her, his head bowed slightly.

"Your training is complete according to my generals and as such you shall join their ranks as elite." She said making his eyes widened.

"You honor me, my queen." He said bowing his head lower.

"Tell me, what do you notice about your fellow generals that differ between them?" she asked him. He glanced at them for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Each of them has a symbol of office. RAAM's Blade, Skorge's Staff and Karns Shibboleth. You to shall need such as symbol." She said before pulling out a Katana blade and handing it to him.

It was sheathed in a metallic sheath, the grip was also made out of a dark metal, and the guard was in the shape of the locust symbol. He unsheathed it; the outer line of the blade was white hot with a red glow running down the middle. He sheathed the blade and bowed his head.

"Thank you my queen." He said with gratitude.

"Now my generals, gather your forces and march to the major village points where you shall emerge. RAAM, you shall take the Cloud village. Karn the hidden water village. Skorge the mist." She commanded then turned to Naruto.

"Where shall I invade?" he asked attaching his blade onto his back armor.

"The village hidden in the leafs."

* * *

**DONE! It is a LOT shorter than what I would like but all the good stuff will happen in the Next chapter titled 'E-day'. Any GOW fan will know what that means.**

**Also for paring, so far it Tayuya and kin. Any other suggestion will be appreciated. In addition, I'll be doing a Naruto version of the 'Lancer' gun.**

**Moreover, as far as Canon goes well just go head and throw that out the window.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**GrimReaper99x out…**


	2. E-Day

Naruto Of The Hoard.  
_(Battle them: Locust by Metal Head. I do not own.)_

**E-Day**

Naruto crossed his arms while the corpsers did their work above them, steadying digging their way up ward. According to Karn, this position would open above Konoha.

In his portion of the army, he had 40,000 drones, 20,000 boomers of different variety's, 10,000 theron guard, 500 Kantus; 200 of which were armored, 150 corpsers, 20 Besrkers, 5 Brumak's, 900,000 tickers, 2 Barges on standby, and finally 20 Reavers.

All armed with blade Launchers, capable of shooting any bladed object with a saw like side arm mounted on the front end. The cannons mounted on the back of the Brumaks could harness the energy of their surrounding and unleash a devastating beam.

The corpsers roared signaling that they were close. Naruto grinned and ordered the army not to make a move until he commanded it. The ceiling began to falter and shake before the first rays of light brock through.

* * *

**At the same time-Above ground.**

"CHIDORI!" One Sasuke Uchiha yelled charging up the lighting blade from wall of the Arena. Below him was Gaara of the Sand who had a calm face, awaiting the Leaf nin to attack.

With a roar, the Uchiha sprinted down the side of the wall, hit the ground kicking up dirt, and charged at the sand ninja who was waiting patiently for the attack.

"DIIIIIE!" Sasuke screamed as he neared but before he could deliver the blow the ground between him and Gaara collapsed into a large circler hole. Sasuke looked at his opponent who had a hint of confusion on his face. Then a thumbing sensation came from the ground; which got louder and louder until a tall muscular figure with long blond/red hair surface.

Many of the older generations gasped and whispered 'the fourth has returned'. In the Kaga booth, Sarutobi and the 'Kazakaga' were as shocked as the rest of the crowed.

Naruto scanned the area and elevated its people; he concluded that the city would fall by nightfall then was pulled from his own thoughts by a voice.

"How dare you interrupt my fight? Who are you, I demanded to know!" Sasuke yelled walking in front of him.

"ANSWER M-." he began to yell but Naruto back handed him sending him flying into the way creating spider webs in the concert. He then raised both arms to the sky as the kyuubi's demonic energy swirled around him.

"**RISE!"** the word echoed throughout Konoha; signaling his army to unleash hell. Behind Naruto a corpse emerged with Drones slipping out of the side, firing their weapons.

Screams and chaos filled the stands as the people ran over each other to escape but were cut down by the flying projectiles.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Orochimaru yelled tearing off his headdress.

"This is your doing!" the third yelled to his old student.

"It is not my army waits in the mountains, I have no idea who this is but his chakra is demonic!" the snake yelled looking down at the slaughter below them.

Naruto walked as the Ninja and Locus clashed on the dirt, the Groundwalkers unleashed Kunai and jutsu that were affective he admitted. Two ANBU nin attacked him from both sides with Taijutsu, Naruto bend his back and lifted his leg, making him flip backwards; avoiding both of their strikes. He followed up by grasping both by the back of their neck and squeezing until the heads popped clean off.

A wave of sand struck out at him but his own Demonic energy swirled around him, protecting him. He turned his head to the red head who had a grin on his face.

"MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" he yelled while swirling his hands making the sand shift and pour out at him. Naruto merely pointed at him, sending his own energy at him. The two forces clashed, causing a minor shockwave. Gaara screamed out pushing more and more chakra into it.

"**YOU ARE LIKE ME…DIE! AND PROVE MY EXISTENCE**!" The red head screamed out before Naruto pointed his second finger at him, pouring out more of his demon energy that overwhelmed Gaara's causing it to explode and knock the one tailed container to the ground unconscious.

"**Alive."** Naruto growled at two drones who nodded and dragged the boy into the E-hole. Naruto then turned his attention to the top of the stands where the leader of the Village was.

* * *

**With the Ninja's.**

"Kakashi-san what do we do, those thing have poured into the village from the ground. Its suicide to try and repel them." Iruka said with the rookies and their sensei's there as well.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "We need to evacuate as many people as we can. We need to gather the Ninja who can fight from Genin to ANBU and try to escort the masses out while holding off those creatures. Ok you 11 gather as many civilians as you can and get them to the base of the Hokaga monument, there is a tunnel that leads out of the village." He ordered.

"B-but what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura but he is most likely dead and we can't risk retrieving him, now go!" he said to the teams who nodded and sprinted and different directions.

Kakashi turned his attention to the battle below him. The invading creatures were destroying the shinobi, they were physically stronger as well armed with their strange weapons that cut through the crowds like butter. Never in his entire life had he seen such carnage; even the day the kyuubi attacked did not equal this. With a last look at the invading army, he leaped off into the chaos-filled streets to help where he could.

* * *

**With Naruto-**

The locus leader cut down the last screaming human that stood between him and the kage's.

"Are you this village's leader?" Naruto asked the old man.

"I am. Who…what are you?" Sarutobi asked him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and we are the locust." He answered. The old man's eyes widened then he fell to his knees crying.

"N-Naruto is that you?!" he cried out to him.

"How do you know me?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Pleas f-forgive me Naruto! I should have fought for you! I'm sorry!" the old man screamed out.

"What do you mean? How do you know me?" he asked again growing irritated with the hokage.

"I knew you parents and when they died I-I couldn't protect you…they took you away and I….didn't stop them. I thought they killed you…" He said every world with regret laced in it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then approached the kneeling Kage. "But you still allowed them to take me. In fact; thank you. Because if you had not been so weak, I would have never found my way home. So let me thank you." He said with a smile before decapitating the third fire shadow; he had such a shocked expression on his face even has his head rolled around on the ground.

"And you. Are you the leader of the sand?" Naruto asked pointing the blade at him.

"No. I am Orochimaru of the sound. I came here, ironically I might add, to destroy the leaf village and its leader." The snake said pointing at the severed head.

"I see. I'm curious, was that army in the mountain yours?" Naruto asked kicking the body out of the way.

"Yes they are waiting for my signal." He answered causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Then they will be waiting for it in the afterlife." He said laughing making Orochimaru growl then thruster his poison blade out at him which Naruto dodged easily then brought his knee up, slamming it into his stomach and knocking his through the ceiling and landing on the tile roof. The locust leader quickly jumped through the hole but was surrounded by four ninja.

"Ha big bad blonde ant so tough now huh?" Sokon said grinning.

"Hurry and finish him!" Orochimaru barked. The redheads of the group stepped aside and began to play a melody; which Naruto found soothing. The sound summoned three giants who were ready to kill. They raised their weapons and surprisingly smashed her own teammates; however, sokon managed to avoid the blow.

"What the hell are you doing Tayuya!" he yelled at her.

"Surviving." She muttered before five needle's embedded themselves in sokons spine; causing him to fall over paralyzed. Beside Tayuya appeared a girl her age with long black hair. Then what happened next surprised Naruto further; they bent the knee and bowed before him.

"I don't know who you are but I know that you're going to win and by the look there won't be many survivors. Me and kin pledge out loyalty to you if you guarantee our safety." Tayuya said looking him in the eye.

"And how do I know that you won't betray me as well?" Narut asked with a hint of playfulness.  
"Because we aren't stupide." Kin said with a smirk.

"Deal. No solider from my army will harm, given that you stay close." He said motioning them to rise.

"You two will regret that!" Orochimaru yelled activating their curse marks causing them to double over in pain. Naruto reacted quickly by sending two streams of demonic chakra into their marks; destroying them. This caused Orochimaru to scream and fall to one knee. Kin and Tayuya gasped out trying to catch their breath.

"You to relax, I got him." He said to his new subordinates. Naruto then created a giant sphere of demonic energy the consumed both him and Orochimaru.

"W-what did you do! I-I feel.." he groggily said falling on his other knee.

"Weaker, drained even. That is because my demonic energy cut's your regular chakra off. It is already working its way into your system; poising you. You are as helpless as a new born infant." Naruto explained approaching him with a small smile on his face. Orochimaru looked up at him, fear over taking his being.

"Now, what to do with you. I could kill you here and now or I could take you prisoner and have you processed. What do you think?" Naruto said taping his chin.

"Damn...you" He muttered.

"Many have. I think I'll just kill you." He said before shoving his sword in the middle of his head and just like Sarutobi, he had such a shocked look on his face. Naruto kicked the body off his blade before deactivating the sphere and approached the former sound duo. He could see that they were in no condition to move so he bit into his hand and let his blood drip on the both of them.

"That will give you my scent so the army won't attack you. I'll be back to get you later." Naruto said before leaping off the building and onto a Reaver and flew into the chaotic Konoha.

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Anko Mitarashi yelled to a konoha nin who tackled her in a random alleyway. The man had a sick grin on his face as he tried to grope her but she managed to shove a hidden kunai in his gut and pushed him off.

"Earth style: Mountain fist jutsu!" another nin yelled causing a ball of rock to shoot from the ground and into the snake mistress chest, knocking her own the floor and breaking almost all her ribs.

The second man crawled on top of her and began to lick her face while tearing her fishnet shirt off.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to be a whimpering hype of flesh." He whispered in her ear before a strong hand gripped the top of his head and lifted him high into the air.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" the would-be-rapist yelled as he struggled in the man grip. Naruto just looked him for a moment in disgust before whipping his sword across his neck and separating his head, causing a fountain of blood to erupt. He them threw the head in a nearby trash dumb; right where he belonged.

He then noticed the whimpering girl below him. Being the gentlemen that he was, he bent down and helped cover her breast with her coat.

"T-Thanks. Those fucking pigs!" she yelled rising and kicking the body.

"Those are your own people, why would they try that especially during this time?" Naruto asked.

"I have a bad reputation here and they thought they could take advantage of the battle to 'teach the snake-whore a lesson' they said. I've had it with these people; I'm leaving and there and a damn thing that can stop me." she stated.

"What about my army? They could prove a challenge and even if you did make it out, you would find the rest of the continent in the same state." He said chuckling.

"Y-you're the one leading the attack…." She whispered.

"You are correct." He replied.

"T-then why would you help me? I'm the enemy." Anko asked.

"Well you openly declared that you would defect this village so that makes us enemy's no more and besides these two deserved it. If you were to swear fealty to me then no harm would come to you; on that you have my word." Naruto said. Anko looked at him for a moment then nodded her head. The locust general once again bit his hand and let a few dropped of blood land on her.

"There. Now that you carry my scent, no harm will befall you. As much as I would like to stay, I have to finish burning this city to the ground. I will find you after." He said before walking out of the ally way and hoping onto his reaver and pone again flying off, leaving Anko with a light blush.

* * *

"Is that everyone?" Kakashi asked to the group of survivors.

"That could be saved, this place is about to be wiped off the map and I think it's time to get the hell out." Kiba yelled with some Ninjas agreeing.

"Kid's right Kakashi, we need to move." Genma agreed.

"No we hold here and buy as much time as possible for the civilians to escape then we evacuate ourselves." Iruka ordered to the group of survivors that consisted of the rookie's minus Sasuke along with their sensei's, Mizuki(scroll incident didn't happen), Kankuro and Temari who had no choice but to follow them, caption Yamato, and other random Ninjas.

"HERE COMES ANOTHER WAVE OF EM!" Mizuki yelled as a Berserker charged down the streets. Kakashi and Asuma stood side by side, going through varies hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: HELL WAVE TORNADO!" Kakashi yelled out causing a spiraling beam of flames to shoot out across the street.

"WINDS STYLE: HURRICANE MAELSTROM!" Asuma yelled, feeding hundred mile winds into the fire technique and increasing its size and range; hitting the charging Beserker with deadly purpose.

The she-locust screamed in agony as the fire burned through her rock armor and flesh, turning it a black color and slipping inside of her and roasting her from the inside out; killing her dead.

"BEHIND US!" Iruka yelled. Every Ninja turned on their hell to see around thirty drones and a giant Brumak with it canon charging up.

"AIM FOR THE GIANT LIZ-" Izumo began to yell but he left himself open for attack as a boomer fired a demon wind shuriken from its Launcher; slicing the man clean in half.

"BASTARDS!" Kotetsu Hagane yelled out as he charged the advancing forces to avenge his dead friend but as he neared them, the Brumak's canon beam fired; enveloping him and destroying half the street and knocking all resisting forces to the ground.

Kakashis blurred vision slowly came back into focus with Genma shaking him from his downed state. To his side he could see all of the ninja retreating into the tunnel. He rolled on his stomach and look out onto the street. A wall of flame spread across the middle and on the other side was Iruka with his feet planted firm and fighting the locust valiantly.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" the scared man yelled out waving at their location. The enemy was still advancing even as he fought on but a figure steadily approached from behind.

Naruto slowly walked to the last Ninja still fighting, sword in hand. He pointed out to his forces to attack the retreating ninja before pointing at himself then Iruka; telling them that he was his.

Iruka roared picking up one of the locust launchers and began firing with the burning will to avenge the fallen.

"IRUKA BEHIND YOU! Kakashi yelled out to his fellow Ninja. He slowly turned only to have a fist connect with his jaw; knocking him off balance with another hand clasping on his throat and lifting him into the air. Iruka kicked and struggled while looking into the face of a human who looked at him in the eye with a blank face before his blade ripped into his gut; lifting higher into the air.

Iruka gasped out as the copper tasting blood flood out of his mouth. The oxygen drained out of his lungs leaving him breathless. Naruto keep his eyes locked on him then removed the blade making the man gasp again. The general tightened his grip on his neck then threw him forward causing him to hit the ground with a thud; dead.

Naruto smiled before turning around and walking when he noticed a blood trail. He looked on to see the ninja who was sliced in half, crawling on the back on his elbows. He chuckled and walked to him then placed his boot on Izumo chest.

"Y-You d-damn…t-t-traitor…." The half-man spat looking up at him. Naruto chuckled and lifted his boot up before smashing the ninjas skull under it.

He looked up into the smoke filled sky; the village of the leafs was no more.

"Listen up! Gather up all survivors and bring them to the Barges on standby." Naruto ordered the locust who spread out to follow the orders.

"I wonder how RAAM sensei's siege is going_?"_ He asked aloud.

* * *

**Hidden cloud (Location where Sasuke and his team fought the 8 tails.)**

The Waves that lapped against the shore of the hidden village carried the dead bodies of its in habitants. The water itself had been dyed a deep bloody red from all the dead inside of it.

In the middle of the red shore were two large figures circling each other. Around them were the bodies of each of their forces. The two enemies were RAAM and the Raikage; who was holding the beast off for the few survivors that there were could make a good escape.

The muscled bound man was covered in deep gashes and cuts. Armed with two cestus in the shape of a bull.

RAAM upper armor was torn slightly with a deep circular wound on his chest. In his hand was his knife which was bloody from slaughter. The full moon bather both warriors while Kryll danced in the air above them (If its day/noon in Konoha then I thought it should be night in cloud.)

With a great roar, A charged at RAAM with his weapons raised to deliver a downward strike which the general dodged then followed up with a high knee; knocking the tan man off his feet. RAAM slammed both of his elbows while A was still of the ground and sent him crashing in to it.

A mutter a curse then rolled over to avoid a stomp from the locust then arose to his feet and charged at the creature once more this time landing a solid blow that knocked him back slightly. A smirked slightly and charged at him once more determined to end the fight.

"FOR KUMO!" A yelled pumping chakra into his legs and thrusted his arm out to end RAAM's life but the locust caught the attack by his wrist then pulled the man into his knife. He then shanked him in the stomach before ripping the blade across his belly and yanking it up. Preforming seppuku on him. A fell to his knees as his guts poured onto the floor. He looked up to RAAM who turned his back to him before walking away.

"**Devourer…"** he muttered signaling the millions of Kryll In the sky to descend on the Raikage.

* * *

**Back with Naruto- Torture Barge.**

Naruto paced in front of the line of prisoners that consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Sand, Tsume and Hana Inuzuke, Hinata Hyuga(Who was caputerd during the chaos.), and several hundred others. Behind him were Tayuya, Kin and Anko who were a little nervies being around the Locust.

"Most of you are going to be processed. It will not be pleasant and we will break your will and spirit. However, there are a select few of you I have an interest in." Naruto addressed the prisoners who were shaking except for a few. Naruto looked in the front row and noticed two females who looked alike. Both were looking him dead in the eye with a burning desire for freedom.

"You two, what are your names?" Naruto asked the duo.

"I'm Tsume Inuzuke and this is my daughter Hana." She said with whatever pride she had left.

"I see. Tell me, if I unshackled you what would you do?" Naruto asked them. Both mother and daughter made a ferial grin.

"We would tear you to pieces." Hana said making him chuckle then crouched down to their eye level.

"_That's exactly what I wanted to hear."_ He whispered to the both of them then rose to his feet once more.

"These two will be spared along with the red head, white eyes,-"

"AND ME! I AM AN UCHIHA AND COMMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME!" sasuke yelled before a nearby Locust pistol-whipped him.

"Oh not to worry Uchiha. You will be processed by my hand." Naruto said darkly.

"P-please don't hurt…a-anybody…a-anymore…" Hinata stuttered to her capture.

"Why would I not to do that?" Naruto asked her out of boredom.

"I-I believe i-if you...t-t-tried...you could be a good person.." she said in a shallow voice looking him in the eye.

"Im not a person anymore human. I am a Locust and Demon. Its funny how humans try to see the good in everything…it's sickening." He sneered to her before signaling the barge to submerge back into the hollow along with his entire army.

Once every Locust had made it back under ground, Explosions rocketed throughout and under the Hidden village in the leafs; collapsing the area under the ground.

* * *

**Miles away of Konoha.**

Kakashi and his companions turned their head to the distant just in time to see their beloved home explode and collapse into the ground.

Out of the 89,000 people that lived in the village, only 2,962 made it out with the Ninjas aid. No one knew the exact body count but it didn't matter.

"What do we do now?" Gai asked aloud very un-youthfully.

"I SAY WE FOLLOW THE BASTARD'S AND GET PAYBACK!" Kiba yelled with his anger trying to overcome his sadness.

"It would be suicide Kiba. We all have lost something today but now the only thing we can do is survive." Kakashi said to him.

"B-but they got my mother, sister, and….Hinata." he muttered looking down at the ground.

"It may not be today or even tomorrow but one day they will pay for this and we shall never forget."

* * *

"LET GO OF ME I AM AN UCHI-ACHHH!" Sasuke screamed as he was dragged into a dark room and had both his arms broken by drones. There was a light that gave the room a red tint and in the center hanging from the ceiling were fiver seriated hooks that gleamed in the dark.

"NO! NO AHHHHHHH!" he continued to scream as one of the hooks was shoved into his wrist. Sasuke thrashed around until one of the drones punched him in the face then yanked his other wrist out and shoved the second hook into it, making him scream louder.

One of the drones then walked to the side of the dark room where a crank was and began to turn it; lifting him in the air while taking away the slake from the hooks. After he was a few good feet into the air the drone's continued to impale the other two hooks into each shoulder blade, leaving one more left.

"Wait." Naruto's voice commanded stepping out of the shadows. The drone's stiffened before he motioned both of them to leave.

"Comfortable?" he said sarcastically. Sasuke said noting then spit in his face. Naruto wiped it off then chuckled then walked behind him and grabbed the last hook.

"You _really_ shouldn't of done that." He said with a smile before slowly hooking the blade into his lower back; right into the spine causing Sasuke to lose all feeling in his lower body.

"AHHHHH…W-what…a-ar ahhhhhhhHHHHH!" he screamed out again as Naruto pulled on the crank more; stretching the hooks further apart. He then picked up a metallic whip with several scythe ends attacked to it and lashed him across the back; literally pilling the flesh from his bones. Naruto jerked the whip ends out of his back, tearing out chunks of flesh as he did.

"You might as well get comfortable because it's another three days back to the Nexus hahahaha!" Naruto said hitting him again this time at a different angle. The uchiha's screams echoed across the hollow.

* * *

**THAT'S A WRAP. **

**OK I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BEN REVELL FOR THE PARING IDEAS AS WELL AS SUGGESTIONS.**

**AT THE MOMENT THE PARINGS ARE TAYUYA,KIN,ANKO, HANA AND TSUME. ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT (BUT NO HINATA, SHE END UP LIKE MARIA LATER MUHAHAHA….OH SHIT SPOILER ALERT!)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND THANKS.**

**GRIMREAPER99X OUT….**


End file.
